crunchyhowfandomcom-20200214-history
Assumptions Document
Steps to the Training - Assumptions Step 1 - Plan The Training *Who are the trainees? **The assumed trainees are: Teens, Parents, users new to streaming online content, users new to Japanese media *Background **Their background can range from experienced internet users to those who require a more step by step approach to simply consuming animated media as fast as possible. ***Novices and Intermediate users ***Youth to Seniors ***Self attendance *Level of skills **Minimum requirement is the ability to navigate their preferred operating system ***Vocabulary: Logon, Registration, Account Creation ***Understand: Possible troubleshooting required in rare cases ***Skills: Navigate preferred operating system, navigate the internet ***Users should be able to comfortably use their preferred web browser ***By the end of training, users should be able to comfortably be able to: Logon to the service, search media and play searched media *Learning objectives **To be able to access new Japanese media comfortably via search menu **To be able to create new accounts on the Crunchyroll service *Performance objectives **To be able to search for and watch new content when the user wants to **To be able to pick subscription model for media consumption based on personal needs Step 2 - Prepare for the Training *Topics to be covered: **Account Creation **Basic Searching **Possible Technical Issues **Paid vs. Free Subscription Model **Extra: Public Profile Setup *Format is in a Wiki based model where users can click into any of the topics **Users can skip ahead or look for specifics based on needs **Format is self-guided and should be self-sustaining **Wiki format allows for edits to be made by contributors if mistakes or improvements can be made **Collaboration allows for discussion and improvement **Wiki model allows for self-training for novice users, while advanced users can contribute and improve the resource ***Assistance and feedback are available due to discussion between editors ***Novice users can suggest, while advanced users can review suggestions and implement them live Step 3 - Present the Training *Wiki model allows for both text and visual based learning **External links can be added on the fly by advanced users and contributors **Novice users can contribute suggestions via discussion with editors ***Edits can be made by novice users and approved by advanced users ***Allows for back and forth discussion between users ****Disadvantage: approval for edits is based on Wiki owners and can be rejected based on the human condition Step 4 - Progress Toward Quality User Training *As with "Step 3", users can all contribute knowledge to the pages **Edits and new pages can be created by all users **Permissions can be delegated after a community is built **By recognizing the contributions as a whole, the average quality generally goes up especially in a knowledge based such as a wiki *Allowing users to self govern improves the amount of submissions and creates a healthier environment to learn and teach *Unfortunately, if the approvers/moderators succumb to "power trips" the quality decreases **The owner of the resource must be able to discern quality submissions over "prideful" releases or else sumitters will leave and the community as a whole suffers